Kikyou: the Swamp Princess
by Manas Doll
Summary: Kikyou was a young traiteur who was born and raised in the swamp. When a certain young man comes to her hut, his eyes hungery for just a kiss from her, what will happen?


A/N YAY! Another story, I'm not too sure if this will be one-shot or multi- chapter. But I do know it's AU, or alternate universe. This draws slightly on the 'Ruby' series of V.C.Andrews books. I don't own any characters, Rumiko Tamhasaki does.  
  
Kikyou: The Swamp Princess  
  
Kikyou was born and raised in the bayou. Her life had been uneventful, until her parents died last year and she was left to raise her adolescent sister, Kaede. Kikyou was 19, and still single, she was on her way to being a spinster.  
It wasn't that she didn't want love, Kikyou wanted love and romance; her heart ached for the kiss of a handsome suitor.  
It was the year 1516, and tiny shacks lined the shores of the Japanese swamp, their windows flickering with the light of candles. The scent of incense floated up to her nose.  
She sighed, continuing her was poling sadly along the shore in her pirogue. Her ebony hair covered the lily skin of her face, her chocolate colored eyes downcast. She stared at her feet, not noticing where she was going.  
When she looked up she saw she was deep in the canals, but she had been poling since she could stand, she knew her way out.  
The trees and wildflowers were thicker here, the tall cypress, apple, oak and maple trees making a natural arch over the murky water so only a sliver of the silvery moon light managed to creep through.  
She held the jewel closer to her chest; it was a precious pearl, which in the wrong hands could turn her beautiful world into a burning vision of hell itself. The jewel of four souls, which was now purified thanks to her traiteur powers.  
Kikyou tossed the jewel into the air and watched as it disappeared, never to haunt her waning soul again. Her eyes rose to stare up at the soft pink blossoms of a cherry tree. The incense she had been burning had finished itself off and the little warmth it had given her faded.  
Her arms embraced herself as she warmed herself. She pulled the pole into her canoe, lying down and letting the current pull her wherever it wished to take her. Kami, Kikyou thought, my days have become so repetitive.  
Somewhere close by the water splashed. An alligator. She thought, relaxing. She had no fear of any swamp creature, she had spent her life here, she was as much a part of this swamp as any wildflower, cypress tree, or bit of Spanish moss.  
Somewhere in the night a heron let out her call and another responded. Probably its mate, Kikyou thought bitterly, sitting up as straight as one of her arrows.  
A shiver had just ran down her spine, as if someone had poured a bucket of water from the swamps onto her back in the middle of winter.  
She calmed back down, she thought she had sensed a demon, but she felt nothing more. She remembered that half-breed whom had watched her for so many days.  
The young traiteur wanted a man, hai. But no, she couldn't love a hanyou, what if the child was born with fangs? Or elfin ears? Or claws? Who would buy any of her remedies, which are one the few things that get her and her sister any money.  
And icy tear fell from her eye and traveled down her cheek, before it plopped onto her virgin white kimono top. More followed until her throat ached and her well of tears was empty.  
"Big sister!" She heard the cry of her little sister and stood, lifting the pole of her pirogue and poling the canoe to the sand. "Big sister Kikyou. There's a man with inu ears and fangs at our shack, he says if he doesn't see ye he will burn the place."  
"Inuyasha." She grumbled running off towards the toothpick legged shack. She ran up onto the gallery and slammed into the front room. Inuyasha sat in his patent cross-legged and armed position, glaring ahead only his ears twitching.  
She glared into his amber colored eyes, his tan skin un-blemished and his silver hair falling all around him. He stood and smirked at the traiteur, his fangs visible.  
Kikyou stepped backward upon seeing the look in his eyes, her own becoming narrow. His face held an expression of pure desire. "Kaede, go out to the swamp."  
"B-but...!" She stammered, looking up towards her elder sister. Kikyou turned to the young girl; frustration and terror contorted the features of both females.  
"Do as your elder sister says, Kaede!" She yelled. Kaede nodded and ran from the house.  
The traiteur turned back to the young half man half youkai. Her eyes filled with more terror now then anything else she attempted to speak but her voice caught in her throat.  
Inuyasha stepped forward, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing his lips to hers; being careful not to pierce those soft lips he pulled away, smiling down at the mystically powerful woman.  
She stared at him, the alarm leaving her body and shock taking over, numbing her body, he kissed her again this time harder, then removed his lips from hers, kissing every square centimeter of it.  
Her body tingled in anticipation of his lips meeting with hers again, and when they did his tongue flicked across her lips. She parted them for him and let out a muffled moan.  
She felt her top fall from her shoulders. She surprised herself by not protesting. Kikyou let out a sigh of dismay when his lips left hers, but the dismay was sort lived. He kissed her breasts and her belly, then went back to where her shoulder met her neck.  
"Gods, Inuyasha." She moaned. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared in shock at the man before her. He stood naked; she had never seen a grown man naked before in her life. Kikyou almost took a step back then she regained her composure.  
His hands pressed to her waist and dropped the pants of her kimono, but when he pressed the same hands to her panties she stepped away. "No, Inuyasha, if we go to far we will regret it." He nodded in agreement then collected his clothing.  
  
The next night Inuyasha met with her again, this time he was more controlled and clutched something in his hand. Kikyou giggled, she hadn't yet seen him, but a ricebird had landed on her shoulder and had walked down her arm before flying away.  
In her hair was a tiara of beautiful wildflowers. The memories of the night before still in her mind, she sat on the dock, her feet tracing circles in the water. She didn't believe herself. A man had never touched her in that way before.  
But the electric feelings that flowed through her body, like chain lighting from where her touched to her heart, linking them together.  
"Oi, Kikyou." Inuyasha muttered, sitting beside her on the dock.  
He turned away blushing and held the ring out to her, she gasped loudly and jumped into his arms, allowing him to place it on her long slender finger. "I will Inuyasha I will, I promise myself to you." She said, hugging him to her.  
Later they were married by a priestess and in the night expressed their love to each other in the best way nature allowed them to.  
In all her short life Kikyou never knew that such beauty could come from love. In her heart there is an empty cage, which once held the true soul of a woman. That soul has now been released.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N Yay! An Inuyasha Kikyou. If you don't like the pairing then don't review. 


End file.
